


Вино

by Mitsuki_Sipuha



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsuki_Sipuha/pseuds/Mitsuki_Sipuha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Ты как вино, — наконец произнёс Джирайя, задумчиво глядя на ночное небо. — С возрастом только лучше.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вино

Очередной исписанный листок лёг на своё место во внушительной стопке бумаги. Цунаде ненавидела эту работу. Из-за неё она порой засиживалась до глубокой ночи, не имея возможности отложить всё на завтра. Отложишь, и придётся выполнять ещё больше бумажной работы.

Если бы не Шизуне, Цунаде находилась бы на работе безвылазно, но и помощнице нужно было когда-нибудь отдыхать.

Тяжело вздохнув, Цунаде потёрла виски и украдкой взглянула на дверцу тумбочки. Отчаянно хотелось выпить. Эту бутылочку Шизуне, к счастью, конфисковать ещё не успела. Обычно монотонная работа хорошо отвлекала от невесёлых мыслей, но в такие моменты, когда Цунаде оставалась одна, от них некуда было убежать.

Бумажная стопка, казалось, совсем не уменьшилась. Взяв ближайший документ, Цунаде положила его обратно . Работа определённо уже не шла на ум, да и буквы перед глазами расплывались.

«И как только Сарутоби-сенсей справлялся со всем этим…» — устало подумала Цунаде, доставая заначку. В памяти услужливо всплыл образ учителя и их команды в полном составе. Сейчас их осталось только двое…

— Вижу, ты вновь отлыниваешь от работы, Цунаде-химе! — Джирайя, как обычно, возник в окне, сияя белозубой улыбкой. Цунаде не ответила. Почему-то сейчас его хотелось видеть меньше всего.

— А ты всё подглядываешь? — в ящичке была и вторая пиала. На всякий случай.

— Что толку подглядывать за старушкой? — добродушно усмехнулся саннин, проскальзывая в кабинет. Цунаде невесело усмехнулась, глянув на своё отражение в пиале. Порой она завидовала Джирайе, сумевшему сохранить молодость души.

— И то верно… — Она отхлебнула немного саке, чувствуя, как терпкая жидкость проникает внутрь , не принося должного облегчения. — Под этой милой молодой мордашкой скрывается дряхлая старуха. И, что самое скверное, с очень дряхлой душой…

Судя по удивлённому лицу Джирайи, он ожидал вовсе не такой реакции. Цунаде лишь горько улыбнулась, вновь вспоминая давно ушедших друзей и родных. Она вновь налила себе, но пить не спешила.

— Ты как вино, — наконец произнёс Джирайя, задумчиво глядя на ночное небо. — С возрастом только лучше. Жаль, что вкус оценить так и не удастся…

Теперь он смотрел ей в глаза с горькой улыбкой.

Цунаде фыркнула и, схватив за грудки, притянула к себе. Похоже, Джирайя не зря был любимым клиентом всех борделей страны Огня. Целовался он действительно великолепно.

— Ну как, оценил? — фыркнула она, отстраняясь.  
— Горчит немного, но без этого была бы не ты, — усмехнулся он, окинув взглядом кипу бумаг. — Жаль, одного глотка мало, чтобы прочувствовать все оттенки вкуса…

На миг ей захотелось отдаться этому пьянящему чувству, а там будь что будет. Джирайя при всей своей ребячливости и любви к подглядыванию был хорошим человеком и, судя по слухам, отличным любовником . С ним она могла бы почувствовать себя вновь молодой… Но аргументы против были сильнее.

— Обойдёшься, — заявила наконец Цунаде, наливая себе ещё. — Одного глотка и того было много.

— Что ж, — беззаботно пожал плечами Джирайя, отпивая немного саке, — подожду ещё. Такое вино стоит этого!

— Дурак, — беззлобно бросила она, глядя, как он вылезает на крышу.

«Может, всё же стоит хоть раз согласиться?..»


End file.
